A number of components are responsible in known seat belt retraction mechanisms for ensuring that a modern seat belt is correctly positioned on its wearer in the event of a crash: A spring takes care of the necessary tensioning of the belt, an explosive charge takes up superfluous slack during a crash, a ratchet prevents further extension and a torsion bar limits the force of the belt to an acceptable level.